Thatch's birthday
by Tray D. Sheila
Summary: It's Thatch's birthday and so I made this little story about how the dorky cook gets a day of pampering and a surprise party. Also having his wish come true, when it comes to his crush.


**So I actually managed to write a birthday fic for my beloved cook in time for his birthday. Yay. So here you go guys.**

* * *

He was known for remembering every anniversary for all the siblings he had. The date they were adopted, their birthdays and other dates that were important. Except for one date. He easily let that one slip through his mind, as to him it wasn't important at all. Not even as child had that date mattered to him. His own birthday. Even after all these years with good birthdays, where his family really showed how much they loved him and cared for him, it still slipped from his mind. He wasn't sure why and actually he didn't care.

"Oi Thatch."

He turned and smiled at Izo. "What's up?"

"Do you remember what date it is?" Izo asked.

"March 24th. Why?"

"And do you remember what that date means?" Izo tapped his finger on his arm.

Thatch thought about it and then shook his head. "Nope. Did I forget a promise? It can't be someone's birthday or anniversary, can it?"

Izo sighed. It was the same every year. He wondered if the lack of celebration as child was the reason why he never thought about his own birthday. It was kind of sad actually, but Thatch was in general a cheery and happy man, so it wasn't all too bad.

"Never mind. By the way, I'm here because of the bet you lost to me."

"WHAT? But I have lunch, paperwork and dinner to do today." Thatch did not like the idea of skipping it.

"A bet is a bet. You never said when I could claim my win and today I do it. The paperwork can wait a day and the cooks are more than cable of handling things." Izo crossed his arms as to say there was no way around it.

Sighing, Thatch gave in. Izo was right and he was a man that stayed by the bets made. It was an unspoken rule on the ship anyway. So he followed Izo to the cross dresser's room, wondering what the other commander had in mind. The bet had been that if Thatch lost, he was to spend a whole day with Izo.

"Stay here. I will inform someone that I'm collecting my bet and we are going to have lunch here. Just you and me." Izo didn't give Thatch time to protest.

Shrugging, he sat down, waiting for Izo to come back. He knew his brother all too well. Still the question earlier and Izo's reaction bugged him. What was it with this date? He knew that none of his brothers had an anniversary or birthday, so what else could it be? However, he didn't get to think too much of it, as Izo entered the room again.

"So today I will actually do something I enjoy and which you can benefit from too. I'm going to give you a spa." Izo said, smiling softly.

"A spa?" Thatch raised his eyebrow.

"Yes. I will cut the edges of your hair, give you facial massage and a mask. Then a pedicure and manicure, before I end your day with a shoulder and neck massage."

"Really? You're going to pamper me?"

"Yes. Don't worry, I will style your hair in your usual Pomp." Izo went over to his dressing table to get a brush and the scissors.

"And here I feared you would force me to dress up as a girl again." Thatch teased.

"I can still do that." Izo warned.

Thatch just chuckled. "I know. Well then, enjoy pamper me, brother."

Izo smiled and got started. Once again, Thatch was occupied, while the others prepared the surprise party. It was the same every year. One of the commanders would distract Thatch, so the others could get the party set up. It was why they always made sure to have these kinds of bets with him, as Thatch was really dutiful when it came to the kitchen.

* * *

"He forgot it again this year. Jeez, how many years has it been now?" Vista rolled his eyes, as he helped Haruta and Ace with the decoration.

"Too many." Haruta answered.

"How did you manage to find out when his birthday was?" Ace asked curiously.

"Oyaji asked the Orphanage Thatch grew up in." Vista said.

"Wow. Thatch never remembered?" Ace was kind of jealous of the chef for forgetting his own birthday.

"Nope. Not once. And each year he's surprised that we remember. Then again, he had never celebrated it in the 21 years he lived, before joining Oyaji. His first real birthday party was when he turned 22." Vista commented.

"Which only makes us more determined to throw him a great party. He's doing so much for us all the time and never forgets anyone else's birthday or anniversary for joining." Haruta said.

"True." Vista nodded.

They continued to talk while putting up the decorations, ignoring Ace's attacks when he got them. All around them their brothers were getting ready for the surprise party.

* * *

Marco had somehow ended up with the task of blowing up balloons. He still didn't get why the hell they needed this many, but he did it. The chattering around and the easy atmosphere was nice and relaxing. A soft smile grazed his lips, if you looked closely, thinking of how much their chef was loved. That until his ears picked up a conversation that didn't sit well with him and almost had him frowning, but he kept his stoic and calm face. There was no way he would show how that conversation affected him.

"You mean Izo really does have interest in him?"

"Well they hang out a lot more lately and Thatch has that slight confused look when they are together. As if he can't really read Izo, which is as hard as reading Oyaji."

"Sure, but why do you think that Izo has the hots for chef?"

"Duh. Having you noticed how he acts around him? More touchy, smiling secretly, but happy. How he laughs at stuff Thatch says and how he tries to be more around Thatch."

"Wow. Well then he might have planned something special for our chef right now."

The two crewmember laughed and went to talk about something else. Marco tried hard not to leave or show any signs of having heard it. Yet it was painful and it was the truth that Izo had done all that lately. Marco had noticed, but tried hard not to do or say anything. It was not forbidden after all, but damn he didn't like the idea one bit.

* * *

"Well, now back to your hair." Izo picked up the brush.

Thatch stopped him, holding his hand. "Since you are really pampering me today, brother, I will allow you to style my hair like you want. Just for today. Tomorrow it's back to the pomp."

"Really?"

"Yes. Let me see what you think would suit me." Thatch smiled at him and let go of the hand.

Humming happily, Izo started to work on Thatch's hair. He tried a few different style, before he brushed it away from Thatch's face and tied it up. It was a mix between the pomp and a gangster style, which suited him perfectly well. Satisfied he looked at Thatch.

"You look handsome as ever." Izo nodded.

"Coming from you it must be true. So tell me, have you planned a blind date or so for me? Tired of me being single?" Thatch teased.

Izo snorted. "This was our bet and I love pampering you, because you never freaking do it yourself and it drives me crazy that such a handsome face isn't taken better care off."

Thatch rolled his eyes lightly. "If you say so. Was that all?"

Izo gazed shortly at the clock. "Kind of. I was hoping you would stick around a little."

Thatch stayed seated in the chair. "What's with you lately? Flirting with me and you hang out a lot more with me than usual. Have I suddenly gotten your interest?"

"Not at all, I was just testing something and I was right, but I won't tell you what. How many times shall I tell you that you just aren't my type?" Izo raised his brow.

"Just one more time or until I fall in love."

"And here I thought you had fallen in love. I'm not the only one giving someone more attention you know. You do that also. When will you tell him?" Izo was cleaning up after the spa.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Thatch tried to sound innocent.

"Give me a break, will you? Though I must say you're more subtle than I thought you would be. It hit you hard or is it because of the person you've fallen for?"

Thatch sighed. "I don't know. What should I do?" He knew that his brother knew and since Izo was a great friend, he asked for advice.

"You should ask him what his type is."

"Yeah because I haven't tried that. He's so closed up when it comes to that."

Izo nodded. "True. Would it help to know that he is swinging both ways?"

"What? How do you know?"

Izo smirked. "I'm not telling, but it's true. Now you know, try and make a move and see what happens. Be bold, Thatch, but not as blunt and bold as usual. Tone it down a little and let him know you're truly interested. If he's not interested, then you know and can move forward. Living on a hope of a lie is not for you."

Thatch nodded. "You're right as usual."

"Of course I am. Now, what about we go and grab a drink in the galley? I could use a cup of tea."

"Sure."

* * *

Everything was ready in time and while people normally would be silent at the beginning of a surprise party, this crew wasn't. After all, it would be even more suspicious if there was no sound coming from the galley, where people usual hang out, if the weather was bad and they weren't in the lounge. There were almost always people in the galley.

So Thatch didn't suspect a thing, as he and Izo walked towards the galley. First when they entered and people shouting: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, did Thatch stop up and stare. For a moment he was frozen in place, before he smiled softly, almost crying. He had truly forgotten it this year too. His own birthday.

"Damn guys. Has it already been a year?" He grinned awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.

"Nope we're just trying to mess with you. What do you think, moron?" Haruta hugged him.

"You are all so precious. Thanks." Thatch didn't know what else to say, as he was dragged into the galley, to the main table.

"Also nice hair style. Trying something new?" Haruta commented.

"For today, yes. Curtsey of Izo." Thatch smiled, as the commander sat next to him.

It didn't take long before the party had started. Gifts were dealt. 17 in total. Each division would give one and then one from their captain. A tradition they had and also to minimize random stuff getting onto the ship. They were a big family after all. Also many gifts were expensive booze or chocolate or food. A new knife set, some pans and a new pot. From Whitebeard he got a new recipe book, every recipe with some sort of alcohol.

After the gifts had been dealt and thanks had been said, food and booze started to float and not long after, music were played and the crew sang. It was a big Whitebeard Pirates traditional party. Thatch was enjoying himself, being his charming self and was singing to his heart's content too.

In the early morning, most had fallen asleep, either in the galley, in the hallway or actually in their beds. Thatch smiled happily, as he walked towards his room, a little tipsy, as he had held back with the booze. The words of Izo had ringed in his head all night long and he wanted a clear head the next day. He should take action and that soon.

When he came to his room, he noticed Marco was leaning against the door, waiting for him. Grinning he walked to the other commander.

"Wanna make sure I made it to my bed?" Thatch teased.

Marco didn't answer on that. Instead he pulled on Thatch's foulard, pulling the man down, so their faces were more aligned, as Thatch was taller than Marco. Before Thatch could even ask what this was for, Marco's lips were pressed on his. For a moment he didn't do anything and just as Marco was about to pull back, did he kick his brain awake and kiss him back.

The kiss lasted for a while, until they needed air. Both blushing, they parted. Thatch was for once lost for words. Still confused, he let Marco drag him into his room.

"I'm going to make sure you won't forget your birthday again, yoi."

Smirking Thatch closed the door behind them. Maybe Marco was right and he wouldn't forget it. Not when a wish came true after all.

* * *

 **Thatch: "Yeah I forget."**

 **Izo: "What a surprise."**

 **Ace: "Good thing we ..."**

 **Haruta: "Remember it. Jeez falling asleep mid-sentence."**

 **Marco: "Maybe he'll remember next year, yoi."**

 **Thatch: "With what I think will go on, I think so too."**

 **Marco: "Oi, I never said I accept the last part, yoi."**

 **Izo: "But we know you want to."**

 **Haruta: "Don't deny it. You two are a MaTch."**

 **-the four starts to bicker about it, while Ace is fast asleep-**

 **Me: "Well, Veve dear, I hope you like it. I just couldn't let another opportunity to write a MaTch story pass. I love the shipping name you came up with."**

 **All: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY THACTH."**


End file.
